Je te faisais confiance
by Yuurei no yume
Summary: Sasuke est un ado qui est comme les autres. Un peu asocial mais pas trop différent. A part un léger détail qui fait de sa vie un enfer jusqu'à l'intervention de quelqu'un.


Titre : Je te faisais confiance

Auteur : Yuurei no yume

Jumelage: Narusasu !

Remarque: k+

Résumé : Sasuke est un ado qui est comme les autres. Un peu asocial mais pas trop différent. A part un léger détail qui fait de sa vie un enfer jusqu'à l'intervention de quelqu'un.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto sauf Kohana donc pas touche !

1ère fanfic, je vous demande votre indulgence

S'il y a des fautes, je suis vraiment désolée mais l'orthographe et moi, ça fait deux.

* * *

Sasuke est du genre à ne pas se mêler aux autres. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas les autres, c'est juste qu'il préfère être seul. Légèrement plus petit que les autres, il en voyait de toutes les couleurs à cause de ses gentils petits camarades. Les remarques ont empiré lorsque des rumeurs sur sa sexualité ont commencé à circuler. Ils l'insultaient pour s'amuser le plus souvent, même si beaucoup d'entre eux n'étaient homophobes.

Heureusement pour lui, Naruto était là. Il avait un an de plus que lui, était plus grand et plus musclé que lui, blond aux yeux bleu. Naruto a été le premier à l'aider et à s'intéresser à lui. Il l'avait rencontré un jour d'avril dans les toilettes. Sasuke s'y était réfugié pour pleurer comme il faisait à chaque fois qu'il ne supportait plus les autres. Naruto l'avait entendus et l'avait sorti de là en lui disant que tout irait bien. Il avait d'abord pensé à une blague, mais depuis, le blond restait tout le temps avec lui, le protégeant des remarques désobligeantes.

Naruto était devenu son ami, son confident. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui dire : Sasuke l'aimait. Il ne l'aimait pas seulement parce qu'il avait été la première personne à s'intéresser à lui en dehors de sa famille et à l'aider, il l'aimait parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il le voyait il sentait des milliers de papillons dans son ventre, ses joues devenaient progressivement rouges et un léger bégayement faisait son apparition. En même temps, ça se comprenait : un corps d'Apollon, une cervelle bien faîte, un caractère sociable et amical, un sourire charmeur et des yeux d'un bleu envoûtants. Que demandé de plus ? Il avait son propre fan-club, composé majoritairement par des filles, était capitaine de l'équipe de football, il déclenchait des hurlements quand il ramène ses cheveux blond un peu trop long en arrière, et délégué de sa classe. L'homme parfait dans tous les sens du terme.

Nous somme à la fin du mois de mai maintenant. Naruto et Sasuke étaient toujours aussi proche. Sasuke avait pris une décision : avouer à Naruto qu'il l'aimait avant la fin du mois. Sauf qu'il avait prit cette décision le 1er et qu'aujourd'hui, on était le 29. Il n'arrivait pas à passer outre sa timidité pour se déclarer de peur d'être rejeté et de perdre l'amitié du blond. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu torse nu dans les vestiaires, il n'avait pas pu résister très longtemps.

\- Je t'aime.

Naruto, qui était en train d'enfiler son tee-shirt orange, arrêta tout mouvement, le regarda intensément et s'approcha de Sasuke. Ce dernier était tout rouge et triturait des mains sa chemise. Le blond était maintenant à trente centimètres du brun. Il allait dire quelque chose quand un flash vint l'interrompre.

\- Putain, bien joué mec.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, il ne perd jamais.

\- Mais oui. On a compris Kiba.

\- Ne grogne pas Gaara. Tu as perdu alors assume.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenaient trois hommes. L'un d'eux, brun avec des triangles rouges inversé sur les joues, se jeta sur le blond et l'attrapa par l'épaule. Un deuxième, un autre brun aux cheveux longs et aux yeux presque blanc, se mit à droite, légèrement appuyé sur les casiers. Le dernier était roux avec le symbole de l'amour sur son front et tenait un portable dans sa main gauche.

\- Tu les as bien mérité tes ramens, en moins de deux mois en plus.

\- Je savais que c'est une tapette, mais il a quand même bien résisté.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Naruto avait parié avec ses potes sur lui pour des ramens. Il sentait déjà les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux pendant qu'il regardait le blond. Celui-ci l'avait déjà oublié et parlait tranquillement avec les autres.

\- On n'aurait pas dus arrêter le jeu, je me demande jusqu'où il serait allé.

\- Neji, on avait dit jusqu'à la déclaration.

S'en fût trop pour Sasuke. Les larmes aux yeux, il partit en claquant la porte. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent un moment, puis reprirent comme si de rien n'était. Seul le blond continua de fixer la porte, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux, avant de se retourner vers ses amis.

Deux semaines que Sasuke n'était plus revenu en cours et Naruto commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. À chaque fois qu'il revoyait son visage plein de larmes, il sentait son cœur se serrer. Au début, il n'y faisait pas attention, mais plus les jours passaient, plus son angoisse montait. Ses amis l'avaient remarqué et l'harcelaient de questions auxquels le blond ne pouvait répondre puisqu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse lui-même. Finalement, il mît ça sur le compte des examens qui approchaient et n'y pensa plus.

* * *

Ce jour-là, il rentrait chez lui lorsque des bras le saisirent et l'emmenèrent dans une ruelle. Il fut violement projeté et sa tête cogna durement le mur.

\- Ouch. Non, mais ça ne va pas ? Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

\- Ta gueule connard.

\- Tu lui as fait subir bien pire donc tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

Naruto se redressa en appuyant son dos sur le mur et regarda ses interlocuteurs. Il vit d'abord un homme juste devant lui, les poings serré. Il avait les cheveux noirs attaché en queue de cheval basse et les yeux noirs. Il portait une chemise blanche dont les manches avaient été retroussées et un pantalon noir. Appuyée sur le mur opposé, il y avait une jeune femme qui avait l'air plus jeune que l'homme. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Elle avait une simple veste en jean bleu foncé, un tee-shirt noir avec une jupe blanche et des collants noirs.

Le plus vieux s'avança et commença à le rouer de coups sans qu'il puisse se défendre. Les coups pleuvaient sur chaque partie du corps du blond qu'il pouvait atteindre. Au bout d'un moment qui parût interminable pour Naruto, la jeune femme entreprit à éloigner l'homme de lui. Ils s'échangèrent un regard avant qu'il aille prendre la place que la jeune femme venait de quitter et que celle-ci s'accroupisse à côté du blond.

\- Je vais te dire pourquoi tu es là. Mais je ne veux entendre aucun son de ta part, sauf si je te le demande, ou je le laisse se défouler sur toi, dit-elle en lui indiquant l'homme derrière elle.

Naruto acquiesça pour montrer qu'il avait comprit et l'invitait à poursuivre.

\- Tout d'abord, moi c'est Kohana et l'autre derrière, c'est Itachi. Tu as fais souffrir notre petit frère à qui nous tenons énormément. Tu as été l'élément déclencheur de toute une série de tristes évènements. S'il ne t'avait pas connu, il vivrait plus heureux aujourd'hui. Son crime, c'est d'avoir aimé quelqu'un qui s'est foutu de sa gueule et qui a aimé briser ce qui restait de lui. Tu l'as emmené au bord du gouffre et les autres l'ont forcé à sauter. Si aujourd'hui il est dans cet état là, c'est entièrement de ta faute Naruto Uzumaki. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu lui as fait mal car tu ne t'intéresse qu'à ta petite personne. C'est trop te demander de faire un peu attention aux autres et de ne pas les écraser comme tu l'as fait ? Si tu aimes briser le gens, nous allons te briser à ton tour et tu souffriras. Plus personne ne voudra jamais de toi. Tes amis te laisseront tomber, tes parents te renieront et tu seras tellement seul que tu abandonneras la lutte et te laisseras aller. Dis-moi Naruto Uzumaki, veux-tu connaître le nom de la personne que tu as fait souffrir ?

\- Oui.

\- Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

A l'entente de ce nom, Naruto écarquilla les yeux et blêmit. Peu à peu, il prenait conscience de ce qu'il avait fait subir au brun. La jeune femme le regardait de ses yeux noirs qui le transperçaient de toutes parts et continua.

\- Notre petit frère n'a pas vraiment eu une vie facile. On lui reprocha souvent son physique trop féminin, le fait qu'il ne sait pas se défendre, qu'il est sensible et timide. En bref, on lui reprochait d'être lui. Ensuite, il y a eu des rumeurs comme quoi il était gay. Les insultes ont doublés et ne s'arrêtaient pas. Du coup, il se réfugiait dans la mutilation. Tu n'imagine même pas le nombre de fois où on l'a retrouvé dans la salle de bain en train de regarder son propre sang coulé sur le carrelage, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Tout ça aurait pu s'arranger si tu avais sincèrement été son ami. Depuis qu'il trainait avec toi, il était plus heureux et ça se voyait. Il pensait qu'il avait enfin trouvé une personne qui se souciait de lui en dehors de nous. Chaque soir quant il rentrait, il venait nous voir et nous racontait tout ce qu'il faisait avec toi. Il nous le disait en souriant, putain. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait plus vu comme ça et ça nous faisait plaisir, continua Itachi.

\- Mais tu as tout gâché, lâcha Kohana en un soupire. Maintenant tu dois te demander pourquoi nous venons te voir alors que ça fait deux semaines qu'il n'est plus venu en cours et que nous n'avons qu'une envie : t'exploser la gueule. En fait, c'est très simple.

Naruto resta muet même si il mourrait d'envie de savoir la raison. Mais, il savait que s'il disait quoi que se soit, il ira dire bonjour au mur avec les remerciements du grand frère. Il garda donc le silence en attendant l'explication.

\- Déjà, sache qu'il n'est pas beaucoup sortit de la maison la première semaine. Il ne voulait pas aller en cours et c'est à peine s'il acceptait de nous accompagner pour aller faire un tour en ville. Il avait sûrement peur de te voir.

Le blond baissa piteusement la tête sous les paroles de la brune. Il sentait la culpabilité lui vriller l'estomac.

\- Enfin bref. Un jour, il a fini par sortir tout seul. Il devait aller chercher du pain à la boulangerie à 10 minutes de chez nous. Comme nous ne l'avons pas vu rentrer après une demi-heure, nous nous sommes inquiétés. Nous l'avons cherché dans la ville. Nous l'avons finalement trouvé dans une ruelle comme celle-ci. Il était à terre, couvert de bleu et le pantalon baissé à mi-cuisse.

\- Il avait été violé par ta faute, lâcha l'autre.

Le blond senti son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

\- Grâce à votre petit jeu, tout le monde a apprit qu'il était gay. Certains de ton lycée l'ont prit à partie et l'ont violé !, lui cracha-t-il au visage. Et deux jours après on le retrouvait pendus dans le grenier ! Tout cela par ta faute Naruto Uzumaki !

\- Itachi, calme-toi. Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver, fit la brune en se tournant vers lui.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça après ce qu'il lui a fait ?

\- Ça ne le fera pas revenir.

Le brun grogna, regarda Naruto avec tout le mépris possible et tourna les talons. Sa sœur le regarda partit avant de se tourner vers le blond.

\- Est-il mort ?

\- Non, il est dans le coma.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laissé me frapper ?

\- Parce que je sais qu'il ne nous aurait pas pardonné s'il se réveille car même si tu lui as fais mal, il t'aime toujours. En revanche s'il meurt, tu peux t'attendre à nous voir vite arriver. Tu vois, c'est grâce à Sasuke que tu n'es pas trop amoché donc pense à lui dire merci un jour. Bon, j'en ais fini avec toi, tu peux partir.

Naruto se releva et partit comme un zombie. Ces parents, le voyant arriver, l'ont harcelé de questions auxquelles il n'a pas répondu. Même son chat Kyuubi ne réussi pas à avoir son attention. Il s'endormit sans manger et pensa à ce qu'il avait apprit aujourd'hui, à Sasuke. Il regrettait maintenant de lui avoir fait mal, surtout qu'il venait de découvrir pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait l'embrasser ce jour là dans les vestiaires. Il ne comprit que maintenant qu'il l'aimait mais que c'était trop tard pour le lui dire.

* * *

Les jours passèrent et rien ne changea. Naruto devenait de plus en plus renfermer et ne parla plus à personne en dehors de Neji, Gaara et Kiba. Tous lui demandaient ce qu'il lui arrivait et jamais il ne répondit.

\- Putain Naruto je n'en peux plus, dis-nous ce qui t'arrive bordel !

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Kiba.

\- Naruto, ça fait une semaine que tu tire cette tête d'enterrement.

\- Aller, crache le morceau.

\- Tu t'es fais plaqué ?

\- Tes parents t'ont engueulé ?

\- Ton chat est mort ?

\- J'ai fais du mal à quelqu'un et qu'à cause de moi, il est dans le coma !, cria-t-il en se levant et attrapant son sac au passage avant de s'enfuir.

\- Ben dis donc.

\- Je me demande qui ça peut être.

* * *

Naruto était sortis du lycée et marchait à présent dans les rues. Il ne faisait attention à rien, si bien qu'il sursauta quand il entendit un klaxon.

\- Hé, Uzumaki!

Le blond se retourna pour découvrir Kohana dans une petite voiture bleue.

\- Quelle coïncidence, je te cherchais.

\- Ah bon ?, demanda-t-il étonné.

\- Ouai, j'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi quelque part.

\- Hein ?

Kohana ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et le poussa dans sa voiture.

\- Vous n'allez pas me tuer ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, dit-elle en étouffant un rire.

\- Alors vous m'emmenez où ?

\- Tu verras bien quand on y sera.

Naruto se tût en attendant de voir la suite.

* * *

Il avait imaginé plein de scénarios dans sa tête mais n'avais pas pensé à celui-là ! Il se trouvait à présent devant la porte d'une chambre dans un hôpital.

\- Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous m'avez emmené ici ?, fit-il en croisant les bras.

\- Tu voulais voir Sasuke non ?

\- Qu…

\- On a réussit à éloigner nos parents. Je te garantis vingt minutes, voire trente. Allez, va le voir.

\- Merci.

Kohana ne dit rien et s'éloigna. Le blond se tourna vers la porte, inspira un bon coup, et ouvrit. Sasuke était allongé sur le lit, ses cheveux noirs éparpillés autour de sa tête lui donnaient l'air d'un ange. Naruto s'approcha doucement, s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit et lui prit la main.

\- Sasuke, si tu savais comment je regrette de t'avoir fait ça. Je suis vraiment désolé. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. C'est vrai que c'est avec un pari que ça a commencé. Mais en fait, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais accepté juste pour être plus proche de toi. Je me suis voilé la face tout ce temps parce que je ne voulais pas affronter les regards des autres. A cause de ça, je t'ai blessé. Je t'ai fais du mal juste parce que je n'ais pas eu le courage de t'avouer la vérité. Et dire qu'il a fallut que ton frère et ta sœur me coincent dans une rue pour que je m'en rende compte, me rendre compte que je t'aime. Ne crois pas que je te dis ça pour soulager ma conscience. Je ne te demanderais pas pardon parce que je sais que je ne le mérite pas. Je te dis la vérité et même si tu ne m'entends pas, je t'aime. Si tu meurs, je ne le supporterais pas, la culpabilité ça fait mal. Alors s'il te plaît, reviens. Pas pour moi, car ça m'étonnerai que tu le veuilles après ce que je t'ai fais, mais pour ta famille. Ils tiennent beaucoup à toi et seraient vraiment tristes si tu partais. Voilà, j'ai fini mon petit discours. Je suis sûre que ça t'a énervé plus qu'autre chose mais je tenais à te dire tout ça. Rasure-toi, je ne reviendrais plus te saoulé avec mes histoires. Je te laisse tranquille. Au revoir Sasuke.

Naruto se pencha sur le front pâle et y déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres. Il eut l'impression de le sentir bouger sous lui, mais ce n'était qu'une impression. Il regarda une dernière fois son amour et partit en fermant doucement la porte.

* * *

Ça fais une semaine qu'il était partit voir Sasuke, les vacances étaient maintenant bien entamées et Naruto n'était pas sortit une seul fois de chez lui. Ses parents étaient partit voir de la famille et il avait refusé de les accompagner. Ses amis venaient tous les jours pour essayer de le sortir, mais rien ne marchait. Ce jour-là, le bruit de coups sur la porte résonna dans la maison silencieuse. Pensant que c'était encore un de ses amis, Naruto s'empressa de dévaler les escaliers et d'ouvrit la porte.

\- Putain, les gars vous êtes lourds. Je vous ais déjà dit que…

Il s'arrêta brusquement de parler à la vue de l'apparition qui était devant sa porte. Sasuke se tenait sur son palier. Il avait l'air aussi fragile que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

\- Salut.

\- Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ben… euh… je voulais te voir p-pour te parler et je…

\- Entre, dit Naruto en lui souriant gentiment.

Sasuke le remercia d'un léger hochement de tête et entra. Le blond referma la porte derrière lui et proposa quelque chose à boire au brun qui refusa poliment. Il s'assit sur le canapé beige à côté de son opposé. Un silence oppressant s'installa entre eux et Naruto décida de vite le briser.

\- Alors, comment tu vas ?

\- Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait violer, à part ça.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?, dit le brun regardant l'autre les yeux écarquillés.

\- Parce que c'est de ma faute si ça t'es arrivé.

\- N'importe quoi. Ces mecs avaient des vues sur moi depuis longtemps. Tu n'y es pour rien mais tu as joué le rôle de bouclier. Ils supposaient qu'avec ce qu'ils m'ont dit, je penserais que c'était de ta faute, explique-t-il.

\- Mais pourtant, ta famille a été très convaincante de ce point de vue là, ricana faussement le blond

\- Ah désolé. Itachi est quelqu'un de très calme sauf qu'en on s'en prend à ses proches. Heureusement que Kohana était là sinon tu aurais finis en bouillie.

\- Il faut que j'aille la remercier.

\- Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ceux qui m'ont fais ça. Ils sont entre de bonnes mains et mon frère pourra enfin se lâcher.

Naruto resta silencieux à la remarque de Sasuke et se promit de ne plus faire du mal à l'Uchiha sous peine de se retrouver la tête dans le caniveau.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu me voir ?

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Ma sœur me l'a dit. Elle m'a dit que tu étais passé me voir et que tu étais reparti dix minutes après, l'air triste.

\- Je ne voulais pas. C'est à cause de moi alors …

Des lèvres sur les siennes l'empêchèrent de continuer. Une douce caresse chaste que Naruto accepta sans difficulté. Mais déjà, les deux papillons s'en allèrent et deux fronts se collèrent. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autours d'une nuque et un murmure vint troubler le silence.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas de ta faute, non ?, dit Sasuke.

\- Si.

\- Alors, arrête de penser à ça. Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt me répéter ce que tu m'as dit à l'hôpital ?

\- Qu…quoi ? Comment tu sais ?, répondit Naruto complètement rouge.

\- En fait, Kohana t'avais enregistré « pour que je ne rate rien » d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit.

\- Euh…

\- C'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit ou tu mentais comme tu l'as déjà fais ?

\- Non, je ne te mentais pas Sasuke. Je t'aime et je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire avant. Tu es tellement beau et pas seulement à l'extérieur. Tu es gentil, prévenant, tu t'inquiète toujours plus pour les autres que pour toi. Tu as aussi des yeux attirants, des cheveux magnifiques et une peau éblouissante. Et…

\- Stop, stop, stop. Arrête, c'est gênant.

\- Tu rougis. C'est trop mignon.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS MIGNON.

\- Oui, oui.

\- Hn.

\- Aller. Ne boude pas je rigolais.

\- ...

\- Tu n'es pas marrant.

\- Je sais.

Naruto lui sourit amoureusement, rendant le brun encore plus rouge. Ce dernier se mit à sortir tout un flot de paroles incompréhensible avant que Naruto le fasse taire d'un baiser. Se fût le reste de la fratrie Uchiha qui les sortit de leur bulle. Itachi appelait son frère pour savoir où il était.

« Ne me dit pas que tu es avec le blond ? »

\- Ne pas ...

« Je le savais. Sasuke, il t'a fait mal et tu lui saute dans les bras. Il est où cet enfoiré que je le b… »

« Salut Sas, je m'occupe d'Itachi, t'inquiète. Sinon, tout va bien ? »

\- Oui, c'est bon.

« Tu n'as pas eu trop de difficultés pour le trouver ? »

\- Ça a été.

« Ok, profitez bien. Et Naruto ? »

\- Oui ?

« Ce que je t'ai dis est toujours valable ne l'oublie pas. Je me ferais une joie de tester toutes mes techniques de tortures et ensuite je lâcherais Itachi. »

« EH ! Comment tu parles de ton grand frère ? »

« Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi. Itachi, lâche-moi ! Tu es chiant ! Eh non, tu ne peux pas aller le tuer ! Et pose le katana de papi Madara bordel de merde ! Papa, pas besoin d'appeler la mafia Sasuke va bien ! Maman, tu veux lui dire quelque chose ?…. Maman vous dit de bien penser à vous protéger et de ne pas faire trop de bruit sinon vous allez déranger les voisins. Et on voudrait bien rencontrer la belle famille aussi. Amusez-vous bien. ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIII…. »

Sasuke lâcha un faible rire en imaginant la scène que faisait sa famille derrière le téléphone alors que son blond avait pâlit de plus en plus au cours de l'échange.

\- Allez, ne t'en fais pas. Kohana va les retenir avec ma mère.

\- Ouai, mais même. Ça ne me rassure pas vraiment. Et ne te moque pas.

\- Mais non, je ne me moque pas de toi. Allez viens.

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent passionnément. Se collant l'un à l'autre, ils restèrent ainsi toute la soirée. Ils restèrent enlacer alors que la lumière orangé d'un couché de soleil les illuminaient.

Demain ils penseront aux conséquences. Demain ils feront fasses aux autres. Demain ils souffriront. Demain sera un autre jour. Mais pour l'instant, aujourd'hui leur appartient.

* * *

Euh... Review ?


End file.
